


A Short Jaunt Through a Demon’s Thoughts, in No Particular Order:

by freakedpunk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poetry, but whatever lmao, kind of shit rhyme scheme, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedpunk/pseuds/freakedpunk
Summary: crowley is of the firm belief that he is fundamentally evil and nothing but. aziraphale, by definition, is the very epitome of good itself, and so crowley is absolutely not worthy of him. (despite all this, he still longs for him, and frankly, it's rather inconvenient.)





	A Short Jaunt Through a Demon’s Thoughts, in No Particular Order:

I am a detuned radio,  
Fritzing features, flailing shows.  
Cheats play poker, turns aphrase,  
Cackling corvids, beaks ablaze.

You’re my disentangled lies,  
Skies that beckon upturned eyes,  
You’re the wings that saviours raise,  
All the prayers sing your praise.

Samaritan for wand’ring strays,  
Versus I, the hopeless haze,  
You’re the smiles that saints have dawned,  
I’m what’s left when good is gone.

I’m the sin in shambling hordes,  
You’re the faithful led in scores.  
Saints in my gaze lain and wept,  
Beasts in yours were slain and slept.

Why do you not fear me so,  
You, who the sinners have revered?  
My dear, you set the sun aglow,  
I have founded boundless fears.

You’re my inquietude and deep desires,  
My sacred truths, my secrets true.  
Though I am wont to want for you,  
It’d send me smoldering to the fires.

Still, you have soothed my every sore  
Since down below I did alight  
I’ve committed almost every wrong,  
But bafflingly, you set me right.

Lover, I have needed you, since the world began,  
But though I loved you, I still feared,  
And so away I ran.

Lover leaving, lover left, lover, hear my plea--  
I’m bad as dead without you,  
Beloved, please come back for me.

**Author's Note:**

> i love good omens so much that my dumbass just /had/ to write poetry about it yall


End file.
